Morning Greetings
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: Eijirou and Katsuki. A home. And a very unusual way of saying good morning. A single story with two perspectives.
1. Kirishima's Side

**Title:**

Morning Greetings

 **Summary:**

Eijirou has an unusual way of greeting Katsuki every morning.

Or alternatively, a story where Eijirou and Katsuki had been married for two years, but Eijirou can't stop proposing.

 **Note:**

Because I need some cute Kiribaku. Short fic. Fluff.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Morning Greetings (Kirishima Ver.)**

 **4: 56 AM**

Eijirou suddenly jolted awake, a thought crossing his still sleep-hazed brain as he turned to the person sleeping next to him.

"Katsuki. Hey, Katsuki." Eijirou whispered, shaking Katsuki awake. He knew it was still too early to be up, and Katsuki wasn't supposed to be up yet, but Eijirou really _really_ needed to tell him something. "Katsukiiii."

"What?!" Katsuki grumbled, brows scrunching up as he sleepy glared at Eijirou. He looked clearly annoyed at being woken up hours before noon. If it were any other time, Eijirou would have felt bad, scared even—Katsuki could be really scary when he didn't get enough sleep—but it wasn't any other time, and Eijirou had already decided that telling Katsuki what he needed to say was more important than surviving.

So he asked instead, "…hey Katsuki, do you love me?"

Eijirou heard Katsuki groan, watching Katsuki's already scrunched up brow scrunch some more. It was adorable. Katsuki was the only one who could pull off a murderous look while still looking adorable. The bedhead wasn't helping his case either. And… Eijirou was getting distracted again. Really, it was hard not to when in the presence of someone as amazing (and as adorable) as Katsuki. Anyway… back to the issue at hand; Katsuki still hasn't answered, and Eijirou really needed him to answer.

"We're living under one roof, Hair-for-Brains. We're currently fucking lying down on a single bed. Naked. Together." Katsuki stressed out, simultaneously looking like he wanted to kiss and kill Eijirou. Kill, probably because Eijirou woke him up at an ungodly hour—well, technically it was like 5 AM, but to Katsuki it _was_ ungodly— and kiss because Eijirou knows he's totally kissable.

"Is that a yes?" Eijirou asked, looking really hopeful. "Does that mean you love me?"

Oh, now Katsuki looked like he wanted to kiss Eijirou more than he wanted to kill him. See? Kissable. But… Katsuki still wasn't saying anything. In fact, he was now glaring at Eijirou; and suddenly, Eijirou wasn't so sure about the kissable thing anymore.

"Katsuki?" Eijirou asked softly, now looking dejected. He just wanted to know if Katsuki loves him. Because he loves Katsuki, and it will be sad if he was the only one in love.

Katsuki looked like there was an internal war going on inside his head, and Eijirou waited until Katsuki grumbled out a yes, looking away in an attempt to hide the blush currently adorning his cheeks. "It fucking means I love you, okay? Now go back to sleep, you idiot." Katsuki added before he pulled the blanket to cover his face.

"Katsuki. Marry me?" Eijirou asked, grinning from ear to ear. To Eijirou's defense, his question was perfectly justifiable. He and Katsuki were in love with each other, and the most logical thing to ask when you're in love with someone is to ask them to marry you. Forget the fact that it was 5 AM, Eijirou was sure it was a perfectly romantic time to propose. So, he didn't understand why he could hear some cracking sounds, a tell-tale sign of Katsuki activating his quirk, coming from under the covers where Katsuki was currently hiding under.

"Shitty Hair…" Katsuki began after some time, finally throwing the covers off of him to stare at Eijirou long and hard. Eijirou had long since deciphered the stare Katsuki was giving him. It was the are-you-a-fucking-idiot stare that Katsuki gives him every time Eijirou said or did something really stupid. "Go back to sleep." Katsuki ordered firmly before disappearing under the covers yet again.

Eijirou blinked. He was not expecting that. In fact, he was expecting to get blown up right off the bat, not to be told to go back to sleep. Huh. Katsuki must be getting soft. Eijirou grinned; if that's the case, then taking a bit more risk would totally be possible. Besides, Katsuki hadn't answered his proposal yet. Seriously, Eijirou loves Katsuki and all, but it was totally unacceptable to leave him hanging after his marriage proposal.

So Eijirou tried again, "Hey, Katsuki. Let's get married, okay?"

Katsuki sighed, throwing the covers off of him once more. Honestly, if looks could kill, Eijirou would have been dead by now. "We're married. For two fucking years. Go. Back. To. Sleep."

Oh. Oh yeah. Now that Eijirou was fully awake and could think clearly, he finally remembered all the important details he's sleep hazed brain forgot a while ago. It includes the fact that he and Katsuki had been married. For two years. Oops. Eijirou laughed sheepishly. That was totally NOT manly of him. What was he thinking, waking Katsuki up for something so silly? "Haha, sorry, sorry." He apologized, now feeling really bad for disturbing Katsuki's sleep. "That was totally unmanly of me, huh? What kind of guy forgets his own marriage? Haha, sorry."

Eijirou tried to hide his embarrassment behind a smile, averting his gaze away from Katsuki. Seriously, Katsuki was probably thinking he was so stupid for forgetting his own marriage. But he really just wanted to let Katsuki know that he loves him and that he wanted to marry him. He may have been half asleep but it was still unacceptable to forget something so important. Slowly, Eijirou's smile dropped as Katsuki remained silent and observing, his brows furrowed.

Finally, Katsuki opened his mouth and said in an undertone, "Eijirou…"

"Yeah?" Eijirou asked, half-expecting Katsuki to tell him to go back to sleep. Again.

"… Next week," Katsuki mumbled, "…we'll get married again next week, okay? So, fucking sleep for now, yeah?"

Eijirou blinked, his mind still quite unable to catch up with what he just heard. "I… next- what? Did you just say—" Eijirou floundered for words, opening and closing his mouth as he stared wide-eyed at his _partner._ He didn't know if he heard him right, but he thought he just heard Katsuki say that they would get married _again_ next week. Katsuki… just accepted his proposal? Again? It was still pretty hard to comprehend that Katsuki just accepted his proposal, but Katsuki was looking at him with that soft look in his eyes; the kind of look Katsuki gives him when they're talking about anything and nothing at all. It was the look reserved only for Eijirou, a look that says one million words and more; the kind that never fails to remind Eijirou why he was in love with Katsuki in the first place.

And before Eijirou knew it, he was already letting out a manly squeal, reaching out to smother Katsuki with a giant hug because Katsuki had just accepted his second proposal, and it felt wonderful. It's the best feeling ever, even better than when he proposed for the first time. And if their bed was nearly blown to bits, Eijirou really couldn't care less.

Because Katsuki loves him, and they're getting married again.

Yep, it was a great morning indeed.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	2. Bakugou's Side

**Title:**

Morning Greetings

 **Summary:**

Katsuki always gets subjected to Eijirou's unusual morning greetings.

Or alternatively, a story where Eijirou and Katsuki had been married for two years, but Katsuki still receives marriage proposals.

 **Note:**

Because I need some cute Kiribaku. Short fic. Fluff.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Morning Greetings (Bakugou Ver.)**

 **4: 56 AM**

Katsuki's morning, much to his annoyance, started when he was shaken awake by the person who was _supposed_ to be sleeping next to him.

"Katsuki. Hey, Katsuki." Eijirou whispered, shaking Katsuki with the energy of someone who shouldn't be so energetic at 5 fucking AM. He sounded urgent, and Katsuki tried to deny the twinge of worry that bloomed in his chest.

He still had a reputation to maintain though, so instead of showing his worry, Katsuki grumbled and glared sleepily at Eijirou. "What?!" He tried to look annoyed, inwardly hoping that Eijirou waking him up at so early in the morning would just be because Eijirou was being his usual stupid self and not something serious. So with all the patience he could muster, he waited until Eijirou told him whatever the fuck it was he needed to tell him.

"…hey Katsuki, do you love me?" Eijirou asked, staring intently at him.

Katsuki groaned. Fucking hell. That was what it was; stupid Shitty Hair making him worry. Seriously, Eijirou should be fucking thankful that Katsuki loves him or else he would be blown to smithereens by now. And… uh, Eijirou was staring at him like Katsuki was the best thing that ever happened to him. Eijirou looked really hopeful too that no matter how hard Katsuki tried to remain silent and leave Eijirou unanswered, he just couldn't. Fucking hell, Katsuki thought. When did he become so goddamn weak?

"We're living under one roof, Hair-for-Brains." Katsuki reminded him. Seriously, they just _made love_ hours ago, and Katsuki reminded Eijirou of that too. "We're currently fucking lying down on a single bed. Naked. Together." He told him, torn between wanting to kiss the fuck out of Eijirou and exploding his face. Murder because who the fuck wakes up at 5 AM, and kiss because why the fuck not.

"Is that a yes? Does that mean you love me?" Eijirou asked, eyes shining. Katsuki was never a romantic, but goddamn it; he just thought he'd love to stare at Eijirou's eyes for the rest of his life. And oh no. Katsuki's urge to kiss Eijirou was winning over any murderous intent he was currently feeling.

Frankly, Katsuki didn't know how long he remained silent until Eijirou's eyes dimmed a bit, the other now looking dejected as he softly called out Katsuki's name. Eijirou looked _sad_ , and Katsuki fucking hated it. Katsuki was not supposed to be soft, but it was Eijirou; and Katsuki would always make exceptions for him. Besides, he's ass is so fucking weak when it comes to Eijirou. So yeah, his reputation can go straight to hell.

"Yes, it fucking means I love you, okay? Now go back to sleep, you idiot." Katsuki grumbled before looking away, cursing the way his face burned from the admission, promptly deciding that it was time to hide under the covers. Goddamn Eijirou, making him feel fucking _feelings._ Way, way too many feelings.

Eijirou, however, seemed to have other plans. "Katsuki. Marry me?" Eijirou asked and Katsuki finally understood what was going on. Eijirou was still half-asleep. Because really, it was the only reason Katsuki could think of on why Eijirou was suddenly proposing to him. At 5 fucking AM. Katsuki couldn't fucking believe he got woken up for this.

With a shake of his head, Katsuki threw the covers off of him and stared at Eijirou long and hard, trying to convey his thoughts through his eyes. Katsuki had no doubt that Eijirou, half asleep as he was at the moment, would understand the look he was giving him. He had to because it was the look Katsuki always gives him when he was being a goddamn idiot. "Shitty Hair, go back to sleep." Katsuki ordered before going back under the warmth of the covers. As such, Katsuki missed the way Eijirou's eyes lit up, his lips curling into a determined grin. Really, how could Katsuki possibly know that Eijirou wouldn't let Katsuki ignore his proposal?

"Hey, Katsuki. Let's get married, okay?" Katsuki heard Eijirou ask the second time, prompting Katsuki to throw the covers off of him yet again.

"We're married. For two fucking years. Go. Back. To. Sleep." Katsuki gritted out. He wanted to go the fuck back to sleep, and Eijirou was making it difficult for him.

Eijirou went silent, and Katsuki rejoiced for a while until Eijirou started looking guilty. It didn't help that Eijirou suddenly started apologizing. "Haha, sorry, sorry. That was totally unmanly of me, huh? What kind of guy forgets his own marriage? Haha, sorry."

Eijirou was trying not to look at Katsuki, and he looked parts embarrassed and awkward. Ah. Katsuki realized what he missed a while ago. Eijirou had been serious with the proposal. Eijirou may have been half-asleep, but Katsuki shouldn't have forgotten that Eijirou was always serious when it comes to his feelings for him. And as Katsuki watched Eijirou's smile drop, he realized that he didn't want to see Eijirou looking like _this_. Eijirou is wonderful, and he deserved to be happy. And if it meant Katsuki had to swallow his pride and throw his reputation out the window, then so be it. Fuck all of those, Eijirou is more important.

"Eijirou…" Katsuki called out as softly as he could, the harsh edges of his eyes softening in a rare show of affection.

"Yeah?" Eijirou asked, fidgeting.

"… Next week," Katsuki mumbled, his gaze unwavering "…we'll get married again next week, okay? So, fucking sleep for now, yeah?" And honestly, Katsuki will never say it out loud, but he would say yes every time he would get a proposal from his _partner._ And yes, even if said proposal happens at 5 or even 2 fucking AM.

"I… next- what? Did you just say—" Eijirou stammered, and Katsuki almost felt like laughing. God, Eijirou was adorable, and Katsuki really didn't know what he did to be so fucking blessed with someone so wonderful. Katsuki wanted to tell him a lot of things; words of thanks and affection and love, Katsuki wanted to tell him all of those. But he was still working on being vocal about his feelings. So instead, Katsuki resorted to simply looking at Eijirou, hoping that his gaze would be able to convey everything he couldn't say.

It probably worked, because suddenly Eijirou was squealing, and before Katsuki could dodge he was locked in a giant hug. It felt warm and safe and fucking embarrassing that Katsuki ended up exploding their bed to bits. They would have to buy a new one later. Whatever. Katsuki didn't care.

Because Eijirou was his usual happy self again, and Katsuki was actually looking forward to their marriage next week.

Ah well, Katsuki didn't really mind being waken up like this.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


End file.
